


Getting to Know You

by J0SIES



Series: The Pussycats Week 2017 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x03, F/M, Fluff and Angst, im archiejosie trash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/pseuds/J0SIES
Summary: Josie and Archie are forced to hang out with each other at the Andrews-McCoy dinner.





	Getting to Know You

"Do you hate me?"

Josie's head slowly turned to where Archie was sat beside her in the Lodge's sitting room, fiddling with his tie.

"What?" She asked coolly, feigning disinterest despite the fact that she had heard his question clearly the first time. She just needed time to get her head around him.

"I--err--I asked if you hate me," he repeated, sending her the _look_. He probably wasn't aware that he was even doing it. His brow always creased and his ginger brows knotted together along with the softening of his chocolate brown eyes to resemble that of an abandoned puppy. It was pathetic. Yet, somehow it made her feel tense. She stared back at him sceptically, ignoring her innate urge to run her eyes over his abs which were still vaguely visible under his shirt and his defined arms. Archie took her silence as uncertainty. "It's just that...with everything that's happening with Val--"

"I don't." She said quietly, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. She didn't really want to talk to Archie Andrews right now but her and her parents had been invited to attend a dinner hosted by Hermione Lodge and Mr Andrews in hopes of discussing some sort of business venture. And whilst the adults were away, the kids were expected to play nicely. "Hate isn't the word I would use. I just... _dislike_ the threat that you pose to my band." Music had always been her territory, her haven, and the announcement that Archie was now an aspiring musician had rattled that stability.

"Oh. Right," was his response, head bobbing up and down ever so slightly. "Sorry, I guess." _What the hell was he apologising for?_

The Pussycat leaned back on the couch and directed her attention at her loosely laced fingers resting on her lap, twiddling her thumbs. God, he was so nice--too nice, her conscience softened as miniscule droplets of guilt began to leak in. _No._ No, she was determined to remain unapologetic about her apprehensiveness toward him. He was competition. "So, yeah..."

The two of them tumbled into an uncomfortable silence once more, deliberately focusing on anything but each other. They were anything but friends and the tension radiating between them confirmed it.

Josie laid a hand on the armrest of the sofa, appreciating the chic creamy white décor of the Lodge's apartment. It was almost as though Veronica and her mom had brought the style and excitement of New York's Upper East Side with them to Riverdale.

"H-How's Veronica doing?" Archie seemed keen to keep their non-existent conversation afloat. "Are the Pussycats still the same or..."

"Oh she's doing great. We're fine," Josie boasted nonchalantly. The ex-New York it-girl was just what her mother had instructed the new band member be: skinny and a woman of color. The lead Pussycat had questioned whether she had what it took to be in the band considering what was going on with her father, but the doubt dissolved upon hearing her sing. Veronica's voice was smooth and sexy, blending perfectly with hers and Melody's. But Josie still found herself missing Valerie. "In fact, we're better than fine. We've found our Michelle Williams," she lied confidently.

Archie's confusion was evident in his frown which had deepened in its intensity. Another round of strained silence passed before he queried hesitantly, "Err, who's Michelle Williams?"

Josie raised an eyebrow. This wasn't a joke about the irrelevance of Michelle Williams, he _really_ had no idea who she was. "Michelle Williams from Destiny's Child," she explained slowly.

The redhead remained clueless, rosy patches blooming on his cheeks. It was cute, she thought impulsively--but only for a millisecond--before internally scolding herself. _No. Just--no. "_ Destiny's Child?"

What?

He couldn't be serious right now. The Pussycat looked at him in shock, automatically sacrificing her icy exterior and allowing the tension between them to thaw for the sake of his education. "No, baby, no. You don't know who Destiny's Child is?! Archie, they're one of the greatest girl groups of all time, they gave us iconic anthems such as "Survivor" and "Independent Woman Part I"," she gestured passionately whilst giving him a brief summary of her idols. Then she stated the obvious. " _Beyoncé_ was in that group."

"Ah," he uttered. His eyes gleamed at her changed demeanour, alas it was apparent that he was still confused.

"Well, since you don't know Destiny's Child, what music do you listen to then?" She quizzed him, cocking her head to the side expectantly, her curiosity getting the best of her. _I'm merely scoping out the enemy_ , she tried to convince herself, _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_.

He chuckled, "You know..." No, she didn't. "Niall Horan." Mediocre. "Shawn Mendes." Meh. "Coldplay." So basically white dudes who played the guitar, yep, she got the idea. "Ed Sheeran..."

Josie let out an involuntary scoff at his admittance, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I guess I'm a predictable guy," he grinned, holding her gaze for a good long second.

The Pussycat's russet brown eyes narrowed as she stared back with a lazy smirk of her. _Maybe_ he wasn't so bad.

However, their connection was severed when Fred Andrews stuck his head into the room. "You two better come along, all this food is just waiting to be eaten!" The construction worker announced cordially, looking strangely corporate in his dress shirt and slacks rather than signature plaid button down shirt paired with jeans.

The teenagers obeyed, rising from their seats and making their way toward the Lodge's dining room for their evening meal. _What was that back there?_ Josie chastised herself upon the realisation that she _may_ have been flirting with Archie freakin' Andrews. _Get it together!_ Her controlled and purposeful strides came to a sudden halt as she and the friendly ginger-haired guy unexpectedly reached the doorway at the same time.

Oh.

An awkward dance ensued where when she proceeded to walk through, so he did. When he stopped, she stopped. Repeat. Finally, the Pussycat gave up and stopped moving, her frame stiffened and an embarrassed flush ran over her skin. _Could this be anymore awkward?_

"After you," Archie took a step back, rubbing a shy hand on the back of his neck.

 _No. You aren't in anyway flattered. What he did was out of common curtesy_ , she instructed herself sternly on how to handle the situation. She had already let her guard drop once tonight and that was one time too many.

She quickly sauntered onwards. "Thanks," she threw over her shoulder frostily.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite scene without a doubt is the Andrews-McCoy dinner. Josie and her dad throwing shade had me dyin'. Archie looked so damn cute when he found out Josie's birth name was Josephine, and I always wondered what happened before the meal, so I made something up. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time out to read this. All comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
